Verona
Verona is one of Count Dracula's three Brides and the oldest, the other two being Aleera and Marishka. She is the quaternary antagonist in the 2004 film, Van Helsing. History Verona, along with fellow Brides Aleera and Marishka, accompanied Count Dracula to the Windmill in 1887 in an attempt to rescue Frankenstein's monster from the angry mob. As the Windmill burned and collapsed, she and the other Brides cried in horror as their only chance of their childrens immortal life had just been destroyed. A year later, shortly after Van Helsing's arrival in Transylvania, she and the other Brides carried out an attack on a village during daylight in order to surprise the Humans, the surprise attack was foiled by Van Helsing who saw them coming, and opened fire with his crossbow upon them. Verona told Marishka to kill Van Helsing, while she and Aleera stalked Anna Valerious. When Verona and Aleera cornered Anna in a house, Verona grabbed her hand and felt the fresh blood rushing through her veins. Her strong grip on her wrist caused Anna to lose conciousness, and Verona attempted to drink her blood. However, Van Helsing, who had meanwhile been fighting Marishka, shot the latter with his crossbow, which had previously been dipped in the holy water at the church, making the bolts toxic to the vampire. As Marishka died, Verona and Aleera felt the loss and flew away, saving Anna's life. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/30/17/c9/3017c95105539465d6a3b64d8825ea11.jpg Later, Verona and Aleera retreat to Castle Dracula where they both mourn Marishka, and then scold Dracula for his thought of finding another Bride. Dracula then embraces his Brides and he orders his forces to Castle Frankenstein before freezing himself and his Brides in the wall. Later, when Van Helsing and Anna infiltrate Castle Frankenstein to rescue Prince Velkan, the latter is used to bring The Vampire children to life. Verona holds one of her children in her hand before flying out with Aleera and the children toward the village, where they begin teaching the young to feed. Verona grabs a villager and throws him to her young, expressing her joy toward her children. However, the lack of a proper host for the children's life kills the babies and Verona and Aleera scream in sadness before flying away. Soon after the death of their children, the Vampires discover the location of the Frankensteins Monster, and attempt an ambush on the carriage carrying the latter en-route to Rome. During the attack, the Carriage falls into a crevice after attempting a jump over a destroyed bridge, with Van Helsing barely making the jump on the Horses. Both Verona and Aleera dive into the crevice in an attempt to save the Frankenstein's Monster. Aleera breaks off to chase after Van Helsing, leaving Verona to tackle the Monster. she rips open the door, but instead finds dozens of Stake's strapped to Explosives: the carriage was a decoy, the real carriage being driven by Anna. She tries to flee, but the carriage hits the bottom and explodes, sending stakes flying off in all directions and impaling Verona, who falls to her death in the flames below. Trivia *Verona was portrayed by Italian Actress Silvia Colloca in the 2004 film Van Helsing *Verona is the only bride to not have her name said in the film.